


Just Like Sapphires

by canistealyourcat



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistealyourcat/pseuds/canistealyourcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of a comfort fic over what happened in the last episode. Angsty Haru sucks, man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do after that last episode and honestly I'm still experiencing major feels and a broken heart because Haru should never get to feel that way WHAT DID HE DO TO ANYONE HE'S JUST A BABY DOLPHIN JFC JUST LET HIM BE FREE.  
> So here's what I wrote to soothe my soul and make sure Haru was okay (in my world) and is a contribution to the fandom-wide grief-fest we're all experiencing don't worry guys we're all in this together

"Haru, stop." As Haru shoved past, Makoto grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt. "I-I'm sorry."

Haru doesn't say anything, nor does he resist Makoto's grip. "It's fine. It's nothing."

Makoto turned so he was facing Haru, and looked in his eyes, "No, Haru, it's not nothing. I...let's take this outside." He twisted so he was facing Nagisa and Rei, still rooted to the spot and sympathetically looking at Haru with sad eyes. "Sorry Nagisa, Rei, we-we just need a moment. We'll be back to watch your events, I promise."

"Don't worry about us Mako-chan, just take your time." Nagisa said, placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder. Rei nodded in agreement. Makoto smiled weakly in appreciation, and glanced at Rin still standing, head down, in front of the lockers. Then he steered Haru with both hands down the hallway.

They don't say anything to each other for a while. They passed a vending machine, and Makoto stopped to buy two sodas. He passed one to Haru and popped his open, taking a sip before continuing down the hall. When they reached the end, Makoto shouldered the door and held it open for Haru, who brushed past without saying a word.

They arrived at a patio-like area somewhere behind the main building, with a bench set into pale grey concrete. Makoto went and sat down, beckoning for Haru to do the same. Makoto tried to look into his best friend's eyes, to figure out what he's thinking, but he couldn't see them behind dark hair. Haru held his drink in his lap, unopened. They stayed like this for a few minutes. There's a faint breeze, and a tree in front of them shaded them from the sun.

Makoto opened his mouth to break the silence, but Haru beat him to it.

"Makoto. I promise to swim the relay. I promise. So don't worry about me." Haru said, a little louder and a little faster than usual. "I just...I don't know. About Rin. And what he said."

Makoto looked at him sideways, then took a deep breath. "I'm not worried about the relay, Haru. I mean, I am, but I'm more worried about you."

"Don't be."

"I still am."

Haru didn't say anything, just pulled the tab on his soda can. The liquid fizzed and bubbled. 

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to consider swimming professionally, Haru." Makoto said gently. "You would still be swimming for us, and yourself."

"Not you, too." Haru growled. He went to stand up, but Makoto tugged him back down. 

"No. Just listen, Haru. What I'm saying is that it's an option, okay? It doesn't mean that you have to, or anybody is forcing you to." A stronger breeze brushed the bangs out of Haru's eyes, and Makoto studied his hair that was not quite blue and not quite black. "I just think you should do what makes you happy." he finished, his voice lowered to a whisper.

Haru glanced at him. Then he took another sip of soda. He did not say anything, only stared at the space in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face.

Makoto sighed, then leaned back into the bench. They didn't have much time until Nagisa's event. 

He felt a tug on his sleeve, and he turned to look at his best friend beside him. Haru's eyes were hidden, but Makoto could see that he was shaking. His hands and his arms and his chest and he was taking these short, hiccup breaths, his grip on Makoto's sleeve death tight. Makoto set his soda down and took Haru's, too. Then he gathered the smaller boy into his arms and closed him into his chest. Haru never made noise when he cried. Not that he did it often. But the times that he did, Makoto never heard a sound, this time not any different.

Makoto rested his chin on top of not quite black and not quite blue hair, and took another deep breath. "It's okay Haru. Everything will work out. You'll sort it out." The brunette cooed into the other's hair, rubbing his back soothingly. "You're free, remember? You make the choices, Haru, you always have and you always will."

The only sounds are the rustling of the leaves and Haru's hitched breathing in Makoto's arms. The taller boy watched the shadows from the branches sway on the ground. It was a nice day, hot but with a breeze. The sky was sapphire blue. He thought he could hear muffled cheering from the pool inside. That world seemed a million miles away, like another world entirely. All that mattered to him now, was the fragile, weeping boy in his arms. And to him, that was a world that was more important than anything else. 

 _Why do_ I _swim?_ Makoto thought.  _That's easy. Because I want to swim with Haru._

He held Haru tighter in his arms, inhaling the scent that he's known for all of his life. Mackerel and chlorine. He and Haru both wanted to swim for each other, for their friends, for the team. Makoto could understand how Haru was feeling. How conflicted he was now, confused. Haru never really was a thinker. Things were simple and set in stone, he never really made any other decisions other than to decide whether to have toast with mackerel  _and_ butter or just toast with mackerel. But people were expecting things of him. Great things, with high expectations. Scouts, teachers, Rin. Before, Haru never really addressed the issue, but now it was getting shoved in his face whether he liked it or not. It was big. Maybe a little too big. 

 _He's just so confused. I_ _t took him a while to discover why it was that he swam. He was free because of it. That is his free. He just wants to be free._ _H_ _e doesn't know what to do with all_ _these expectations and pressure that conflicts with what he believes in. He doesn't want to lose sight of why he's swimming, that's why he's scared that all these people are making him question it. He's right, he's not Rin. He never was running away from his future. He was just being Haru. He doesn't want dreams and goals. He's probably wondering why people want this much from him, why things are so complicated now when things used to be so simple. Why doesn't he just say something? To the scouts, to Rin. Well, I guess he did say something to Rin. He probably isn't very happy with Haru right now._

"Makoto." There was a shift in the bigger boy's arms. Makoto jerked back to reality. Haru had stopped shaking, but he wasn't pulling away. He still had his face buried in Makoto's shirt.

"Haru?" He said, questioningly. He lifted his chin off the top of Haru's head, a little embarrassed. The other boy was still, his hands gathered in his lap.

"I'm okay now." He replied. "I...I'll think about it. Things. Things Rin said. And things you said."

Makoto started shaking his head. He let go of Haru, but still held onto his shoulders. The brunette held his childhood friend at arms length, looking him right in the eye. "No, Haru, don't think. Right now, you don't have to make a decision.  _You don't have to_. Just breathe, okay? There are so many options for you, it doesn't even have to be swimming. Just do what makes you happy, alright? Just do what makes you free." _  
_

For once, Haru's eyes emerged from the gloom behind his bangs. They shone. Bright, sea blue. A little red and puffy, but still beautiful. Bright blue met sea green, and Haru gave a little nod. The faintest of smiles.

"Thank you." He said. Makoto smiled, wide and happy. They hugged again, quick and tight. "We should go watch Nagisa and Rei."

Makoto nodded, "I think we can catch Nagisa's race, he was in a later heat." He stood up, and offered a hand to Haru. The shorter boy took it. 

"Are you ready to go back?" Makoto asked. "I can tell everyone not to mention what happened."

"Don't be stupid." Haru muttered, looking away, "I'm not that weak. Besides, I should probably go apologize to Rin. For saying those things."

Makoto laughed a little. "You're okay now, Haru." It wasn't as much of a question than a statement.

Haru just looked at him, and nodded. He followed Makoto through the double doors and back into the building.

_His eyes are blue just like the sky. Just like sapphires._

**Author's Note:**

> HE JUST NEEDED A GOOD CRY IN MAKOTO'S ARMS OK THAT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER YEP IT CERTAINLY DOES  
> also, I just needed to sort out what Haru was feeling and how much Makoto noticed it. *insert panicking Makoto gif here* because I can't take anymore of this angsty swimming boys theme honestly my brain can't even comprehend it unless I write it out. Thanks for reading xoxo feedback appreciated!!


End file.
